Impossible Choices
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Kira was killed in a tragic accident when her sister, Zoe Benson, discovered her new witch powers. Kira has been given a second chance to right the wrongs that were done to her when she is brought back to life by the Devil. With her new demonic powers she is tasked with protecting Michael Langdon and helping him to destroy the Coven. Michael/OC
1. Babysitting the Antichrist

Kira Benson wasn't new to babysitting. She had started when she was thirteen, looking after the small twins that lived next-door to her. Of course, Zoe should have been the one to do it, she was two years older, but Zoe had always been a pushover. She'd let the boys run riot and they all knew it. However, looking after the twins for a few hours at the weekend really hadn't prepared Kira for her new job of babysitting the Antichrist. Not that she was complaining. After three years of torture in hell, she was just happy to be upside. Combined with her new demonic powers, and a newfound purpose, things were actually looking up for perhaps the first time in Kira's life. Now all she had to do was stop Michael Langdon from getting himself killed. That was the deal she had taken to get out of hell. To say she was surprised when a nun had appeared in her cell was an understatement. The nun had blonde hair and an almost angelic glow to her. For a moment she even considered the fact the woman could be an angel, ready to open her wings and pull her out of hell. Once she heard the nun speak Kira thought differently. The creature spoke disjointedly, as Kira could hear a mixture of female and male voices from its lips. She didn't understand much of what the nun was saying until the words 'this could be your ticket out of hell, sweetheart' were uttered from her mouth. All Kira had to do was protect a man. A very special man.

Michael hadn't been what she was expecting. Despite looking to be in his early twenties, he had only been alive for four years. This made him more naïve and trusting than Kira would have liked. Ms Mead, on the other hand, was the opposite. She didn't trust Kira one inch when they first met. That was until Michael informed her that Kira could talk to his father. Kira was able to tell her about things that no one else could possibly know, things that Ms Mead had only ever prayed to Satan about. It wasn't as if she had a direct line to the man downstairs, but the Devil would whisper to her on occasion, a constant reminder that one wrong move and she could end up back in hell.

A soft kick to her leg brought her out of her thoughts, as she looked to her side to see Michael with his hands clasped together and Ms Mead looking to her expectantly. She followed the older woman's lead, nodding in parts of the prayer where she thought it was necessary. Kira couldn't help but think it was stupid to pray to the Devil. They weren't interested in the silly praises their followers could give, but instead the dirty deeds they could do to show their devotion. Kira turned her gaze back to Michael, contemplating on how even though she had only known him for a few months, she could already see a change in him. Physically he had gone from looking in his late teens to early twenties in that short amount of time, but there was also darkness growing stronger within him. It was strange watching someone fight between good and evil inside themselves. Kira honestly wasn't sure which side she wanted to win.

"No, I killed my first three husbands" Ms Mead announced with glee, as Kira was brought back to the conversation.

"First three? How many times have you been married then?" Kira inquired, with an eyebrow raised.

"More times than you have fingers" Ms Mead grinned.

"What about your last husband, what went wrong there?" Kira queried, taking a bite of her food.

"He didn't...satisfy me" Ms Mead shrugged.

"Oh, not very pleasing below the belt then" Kira teased, nudging the older woman.

"Your a bad influence...you should pay attention, Michael" Ms Mead chuckled to herself, as Michael gave her an amused smile.

"Good hell, would you look at the time! You two need to make your way over to the Academy" Ms Mead announced, as Kira sighed.

"C'mon blondie, you can take that to go" Kira insisted, as Michael began shovelling the food into his mouth faster.

Grabbing a piece of toast from her plate, she shoved it in his mouth and began to drag Michael from his chair. With her arm wrapped around his own, she pulled him towards the front door, as he said his goodbyes to Ms Mead.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kira asked as she dropped into the driver seat.

"Ms Mead said we need to observe the witches so that I can fit it-" Michael began, but she cut him off by beeping the car horn.

"Dude, you're the literal Antichrist! What's a little rebellion once in a while?" Kira explained as she pulled out of the driveway.

"But if it helps me destroy the coven then, shouldn't I stay on task?" Michael frowned.

"Taking a day off won't hurt. C'mon, what did you do for fun before I turned up?" Kira questioned.

"I killed the neighbour's cat" Michael shrugged.

"Okay...let's not do that" Kira grimaced.

"Well, what did you like to do when you were my age?" Michael inquired.

"When I was four? I liked to tear the heads off my sister's dolls" Kira replied, opening the window as her brunette hair flew in the wind.

"Maybe that's what I should do" Michael suggested.

"Rip heads off dolls or people?" Kira tried to clarify, turning to him.

"Whichever one I find first" Michael smirked, as she scoffed in disbelief.

Sometimes she couldn't tell when Michael was joking and when he was deadly serious.

"C'mon, there must be something you want to do" Kira insisted, as Michael turned to her with a grin.

"I want to drive" Michael announced, excitedly.

"Okay...God help me...well Satan I suppose in this case" Kira sighed, as she pulled over.

"Now be careful, okay? If you crash this car you could get hurt which means my ass is grass so...yeah, just don't crash" Kira explained, as she got out of the car and changed seats.

"I promise" Michael smirked, taking off the hand-break and instantly accelerating.

"Woah, woah. Slow down!" Kira cried as he began to swerve between vehicles.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I've been training!" Michael exclaimed, picking up speed.

"Where?" Kira frowned.

"X-box" Michael shrugged.

"We're totally going to die" Kira grimaced, holding on tightly to her seat.

Suddenly a car pulled out in front of them, as Michael slammed down on the breaks but wasn't quick enough. Kira scrunched her eyes shut on impact, as she and Michael lurched forward. The moment her eyes reopened she was looking to Michael, checking him over for injuries.

"Hey, are you okay?" She questioned, touching his face lightly, her thumb resting against his cheek.

"I'm...I'm great" Michael grinned, as Kira held his face just a moment longer than needed.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch" Kira shook her head, fondly.

They both whipped their heads to the side when an angry-looking man began banging on the driver's door. Kira cringed when she realised it was the driver of the car they crashed into.

"Get out here right now, you little shit!" The man yelled at Michael, who gave him a dark look.

"Hey! Back off" Kira warned, as she jumped out of the passenger's side.

"Look at my car! Has he even passed his test?" The older man shouted at her.

"You're the one who pulled out in front of us" Kira scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry should you even be out of school, kid?" The man retorted as Michael jumped out of the car.

"Don't talk to her like that" Michael announced, coming to stand beside her.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" The man mocked, as Michael took a step forward.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Kira insisted, grabbing his arm.

"Really? How you gonna do that, bitch? Or do you need your man to-" He started, but Kira cut him off by grabbing his head and slamming it into the vehicle.

"You were saying, bitch?" Kira retorted as he fell to the ground.

"That was awesome!" Michael exclaimed, gleefully.

Kira rolled her eyes and kneeled down beside the unconscious man, who now had a large gash on his forehead. She felt for his pulse and was relieved when it was there. At least she hadn't broken his neck. With her new demonic powers, she found she had a deadly amount of strength now.

"I'll kill him" Michael announced, as he kneeled down beside her, hands reaching out.

"No!" Kira exclaimed, surprising him and herself.

She was helping the Antichrist to destroy the world so why did she still feel guilty about killing a stranger? An asshole, nonetheless.

"...Why don't you use this as part of your training instead?" Kira suggested.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, not moving from his crouched position beside her.

"Memory manipulation. That's what Cordelia was teaching her girls last week, right?" Kira went on.

"I...I don't know. I haven't tried many spells yet" Michael stated.

"C'mon, give it a try. You have Godlike powers, Michael. It's just a spell" Kira insisted, taking his hand and placing it over the man's head.

Michael looked at her with a strange expression for a few seconds, as he seemed caught off guard by her words of encouragement. He took a deep breath and began to mumble in Latin, over and over again until the man's eyes suddenly snapped open. He looked at the pair hovering over him with confusion, as he touched the blood on his forehead.

"What...what's happening?" He inquired.

"You drove into us, that's what happened" Kira announced, as the man sat upright.

"I did?" He frowned, looking around his surroundings, as Kira realised Michael's spell had worked.

"Hell yes!" Kira exclaimed, holding out her hand for Michael to high five.

Michael frowned at this action, not understanding what she wanted him to do. Instead, he placed his palm against hers and interlocked their fingers, making Kira shake her head fondly. She didn't pull her hand away for a moment, as she realised it was the first person who had actually touched her with care since she died. Kira decided her life was seriously screwed up.

* * *

"Remember not a word to Ms Mead" Kira announced, as they walked up the driveway.

"What if she asks why we have a new car?" Michael inquired.

"Yes, Kira. What if she asks why you have a new car?" Ms Mead's distinctive voice questioned, as the pair grimaced when they saw the older woman standing on the porch.

"Then we'll tell you the truth which is..." Kira trailed off, looking to Michael for help.

"We thought you deserved a better car?" Michael suggested as Ms Mead wandered over to the larger car.

"Exactly!" Kira nodded, clicking her fingers.

"A better-hotwired car?" Ms Mead retorted, indicating to the wires that had been exposed underneath the dashboard.

"Michael learnt a new spell...isn't that great?" Kira said, with a nervous smile.

"Go inside, Michael. Kira and I need to talk" Ms Mead announced, as Michael reluctantly began to walk away.

"Thanks for today, Kira. I had fun" Michael grinned, turning back to her for a moment.

"Look, before you start. No one was hurt. Well, no one we knew-" Kira started, but Ms Mead cut her off.

"You were supposed to be observing the coven" Ms Mead pointed out.

"That's what we've been doing all week. Trust me, those bitches are leading surprisingly boring lives" Kira mumbled.

"Is this about your sister?" Ms Mead guessed as Kira gritted her teeth.

"I don't care about Zoe" Kira insisted.

"You've said it yourself, the reason why you were chosen was your personal vendetta against the coven. You've been given a second chance, don't squander it on guilt, child" Ms Mead explained.

"Guilt?! I would have no guilt ending Zoe's life! She killed me...I'd just be returning the favour" Kira spat back.

"That's more like it!" Ms Mead beamed, grabbing her by her shoulders.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all liked this first chapter! I love Michael Langdon and with the new season of AHS out, I've remembered my obsession with him. Just to clarify a few things, Kira is Zoe Benson's younger sister, and the nun at the beginning in hell was the Devil in Mary Eunice's form. I thought it would be a nice throwback mention to Asylum and would make sense. Please review if you want to see more of this story:)


	2. Birthday Boy

Kira almost toppled through the front door, a heavy grocery bag in her arms, as she tried to shut the door quietly with her foot. She had Michael's large birthday cake hidden inside the bag and didn't want him to catch her. Ms Mead had left the day before and had seemed to have forgotten Michael's birthday so Kira had taken things into her own hands. Michael was Kira's only real friend, and that still meant something to her. She groaned when the doorbell rung, as she heard shuffling coming from upstairs. Using her telekinesis, she quickly moved the grocery bag into the kitchen and turned back around.

"Can I help you?" Kira questioned, raising an eyebrow at the angry-looking man in front of her.

"Where is he?" The man snapped, as he shoved past her, walking into the house.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Kira inquired.

"I'm your neighbour. I live across the road" The man answered.

"Good for you. Now get the hell out of my house" Kira insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know that freak is in here! Get down here, now!" The man yelled, walking over to the staircase.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't leave in the next five seconds, you're going to be sorry" Kira warned him, as the man span back around.

"Oh no, you're the one who's going to be sorry! I only came here as a courtesy call…now I'm calling the police" The man threatened, taking out his phone.

"About what?" Kira scoffed.

"He killed my cat!" The man yelled as Kira grimaced.

"Not again" She murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"Again?!" The man gaped.

"Let's just talk about this-" Kira began, feeling the situation was spiralling out of control.

"Sure, we can talk about it at the police station" The man retorted, as he began dialling on his phone.

"Wait!" Kira exclaimed as she grabbed the man's arm.

Suddenly, he raised his other arm out and slapped Kira in the face with the back of his hand. She touched her now stinging cheek, as she felt blood on her lip. Kira looked up at him, a dangerous look on her face.

"You really walked into the wrong house, asshole" Kira growled, as she made her hand into a fist and destroyed the phone with her telekinesis.

The man's eyes widened, as Kira watched his face pale, realising he was out of his depth. Kira wasn't sure what she would have done next but never had to find out, as suddenly the man's head exploded, as blood splattered over Kira's face.

"Seriously?!" Kira cried, seeing Michael standing behind the man's body, which flopped to the floor.

"He hit you" Michael stated, a dark tone in his voice.

"So, you killed him? He was just upset you killed his cat, M" Kira complained, wiping some of the blood off her face.

"He shouldn't have hurt you" Michael insisted.

"You can't kill everyone who hurts me" Kira retorted.

"Yes, I can" Michael frowned, as Kira shook her head.

"You could have at least told me to duck" Kira sighed, as she walked towards the bathroom to see how much blood she had on her.

She cringed as she looked in the mirror and saw her face was practically dripping with blood, but luckily it had missed most of her hair as it was up in a ponytail. Grumbling under her breath, Kira picked up a towel and began to clean her face up.

"I didn't mean to do it…I just get angry and things happen" Michael pouted, as he stood in the doorway.

"That's the second guy you've killed this month. We're going to run out of room in the backyard to bury them" Kira stated.

"I could burn him?" Michael suggested.

"Are you forgetting why we had to move out of the last house? You set the kitchen on fire" Kira pointed out, as she finished getting the last bit of blood off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Michael told her, as he came to stand behind her, giving her puppy dog eyes in the mirror.

"I know you are…why'd you kill his cat, anyway?" Kira asked.

"I know you hate it when I kill animals and…well, I was kind of mad at you" Michael admitted.

"I'm not the one who just splattered you with blood and guts…why are you pissed?" Kira queried, as she turned to face him.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Michael told her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm well aware of that" Kira replied.

"You are?" Michael frowned.

"You thought I forgot your birthday? That's why you were angry with me?" Kira realised as Michael nodded with a sad expression.

"Well your birthday cake is downstairs as well as your present, **_which_** you are not opening until tomorrow" Kira grinned.

"You got me a present?" Michael beamed.

"You're going to love it" She smirked, proudly.

Michael smiled back, as he raised his hand out and brushed her lip with his thumb. Kira felt her heartbeat quicken, as Michael pulled his thumb away to reveal blood on the tip. She realised her lip must have still been bleeding and was about to grab the towel to stem the bleeding when Michael began to lean forward. She swore her heart stopped when she felt his lips press against the corner of her mouth. Kira was in too much shock to respond, as Michael pulled away, an almost smug look on his face.

"That's the saying, right?" Michael questioned.

"Uh…what?" Kira stuttered; her eyes wide.

"Kiss it better" Michael replied, as he left the bathroom, leaving Kira speechless.

* * *

Early the next morning, Kira jumped a little when the light in the living room turned on, revealing Michael standing in the doorframe.

"Surprise?" Kira giggled, from where she was perched on a ladder, hanging up a birthday banner.

There were balloons and banners strung up all around the room, not to mention a full breakfast ready and waiting on the table.

"Is this for me?" Michael beamed.

"Nah, it's for the other antichrist. Of course, it's for you, idiot" Kira grinned, as she jumped down from the ladder.

"Have you been up all night doing this?" Michael inquired, looking around the room.

"That and burying a body…its lucky demons don't sleep, huh?" Kira shrugged.

"This is great! Thank you" Michael smiled, as he pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Well, you only turn five once, right?" Kira giggled, as he swung her around in his arms.

Kira happily rested her chin on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. It felt warm and safe. Something she wasn't used to.

"Can I open my present now?" Michael questioned, pulling away.

"Sure, it's on the table" Kira nodded, ushering towards the wrapped parcel on the kitchen table.

Michael instantly rushed over and began ripping the paper away, revealing two curved Chinese daggers. His eyes widened in awe, as he held them against his palm.

"Do you like them?" Kira asked.

"I love them" Michael grinned, as she walked over to him.

"They have thumb holes so you can twist them around like this…" Kira trailed off, as she placed the knives properly against his hands, as he swung them around.

"Just don't kill any more cats please" Kira begged, as Michael got a thoughtful look on his face, as he placed the daggers down.

"Hold that thought" He exclaimed, as he rushed back up to his room.

"Well that was an ominous exit" Kira mumbled to herself, as she could hear Michael rummaging in his room.

"Um…why do you have a dead cat in your arms?" Kira grimaced, as Michael came running back down the stairs.

"Watch this" Michael announced, as he pressed his hand into the cat's fur and began chanting quietly.

After a few seconds, Kira heard a soft meow and suddenly the cat was stirring in Michael's arms.

"How?" Kira gasped, as Michael handed the cat over to her, who purred in her arms.

"It's the power of resurgence. A powerful witch called Misty Day had the ability to even bring back humans" Michael explained.

"She was one of Cordelia's closet friends, right?" Kira nodded, as she stroked the cat.

"Ms Mead will be happy to hear you have been listening to her research…has she still not come home?" Michael frowned.

"She must be doing something really important to miss today" Kira suggested, seeing the downcast look on his face.

* * *

Kira had just started to cut Michael's birthday cake, which was big enough to feed a whole family when the door opened. Ms Mead looked surprised to see the living room decorations, not to mention the cat that came up to greet her.

"I have great news" Ms Mead announced.

"You didn't forget my birthday?" Michael inquired, with a hopeful look.

"Of course not but I had an important task to prepare for. I've been observing the warlocks and I think I've come up with the next step of our plan" Ms Mead informed them.

"You couldn't have taken the day off?" Michael accused.

"I know your upset but-" Ms Mead began, as Michael stood up from his seat and shoved past her.

"Michael, wait!" Ms Mead called after him, as he ran up the stairs.

"Just let him go. He's upset. You don't want to mess with him when he's upset" Kira pointed out.

"He'll understand. The information I gathered was very valuable" Ms Mead told her.

"More valuable his birthday? You're like a mum to him" Kira exclaimed.

"That's why I'm doing this. To help Michael do what he was put on this Earth to do" Ms Mead insisted.

Kira sighed, as she knew there was no point arguing with the older woman. Ms Mead was very much a believer in the apocalypse to come whereas Kira wasn't so sure what she wanted.

"So…what's the plan then?" Kira asked.

"Michael will infiltrate Hawthorne Academy…while you will infiltrate Cordelia's coven" Ms Mead grinned, as Kira's eyes widened.

"There's one small problem with that plan…I'm not a witch" Kira pointed out.

"You still have some powers that are close to a witch. I'm sure you'll be able to sell it" Ms Mead suggested.

"Yeah, until I'm found out and burnt at the stake" Kira scoffed.

"This has nothing to do with seeing your sister again?" Ms Mead questioned, a knowing look on her face.

"Would you stop bringing her up?" Kira rolled her eyes.

"You're worried she'll see through you" Ms Mead stated.

"I am her sister. What if she recognises me?" Kira retorted.

"It's nothing dyeing your hair and wearing contact lenses can't fix" Ms Mead insisted.

"I'm supposed to be protecting Michael, I can't do that from the coven" Kira went on.

"You'll be protecting him by finding out what you can from the witches. Besides, this will give you a reason to practice your teleportation to keep an eye on him. It's similar enough to the witches' power of transmutation" Ms Mead explained.

"This all sounds like a big risk" Kira sighed.

"The warlocks are more desperate than ever to find their saviour, it's the perfect time" Ms Mead told her.

"…When do we go?" Kira inquired.

"Next week" Ms Mead replied.

"Next week?! But…but that's not enough time" Kira cried, beginning to panic.

"You'll be fine, dear. I'm off to bed now…big day tomorrow" Ms Mead grinned, leaving Kira speechless in the kitchen.

As Kira began to follow her up the stairs, she questioned what she was so afraid of. Was Ms Mead, right? Was she scared to face her older sister again?

"I don't want to go" A voice mumbled in the darkness, as she reached the top of the landing.

"Neither do I, but we don't really have a choice" Kira sighed, seeing Michael lounging against the wall.

"Why not? I like living here with you and Ms Mead. I don't want it to change" Michael pouted.

"It's this or we keep stalking the witches for another year…and I'm getting really tired of those stakeouts, aren't you?" Kira explained.

"I won't fit in with the warlocks. I'll have to pretend to be...good" Michael grimaced at the word.

"You know you're not as evil as you'd like to believe. And besides, I'll still visit you all the time. You can show me you're improving using your new daggers" Kira grinned.

"I'll miss you" Michael admitted, a frown on his face as if he didn't understand the way he was feeling.

"I'll miss you too" Kira replied, as she reached out to intertwine their fingers.

"Night, M" Kira mumbled, squeezing his hand before letting go.

Michael's hand flopped back down to his side, as he watched her walk away with a sad expression. He should have been happy that he was a step closer to destroying the witches, but he wasn't sure if it was really what he wanted anymore. With a frown, he wondered if it was really what he had ever wanted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll be seeing the reunion between Zoe and Kira soon enough, I wonder how that will go? Is there anything, in particular, you want to see in this story? Please leave a review:)

A Fearless Knight's Fairytale: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like Kira, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter:)

Faora: Thanks for the review! Michael is so cute when he wants to be. It's definitely a romance, but fairly slow burn:)


End file.
